No Rest for the Wicca
No Rest for the Wicca, is the second issue of the Charmed Comics series, published by Zenescope. Characters Introduced * The Mitchell Twins * Leggo, a witch and Paige's charge * a fog creature, possibly Neena's & Hogan's master Returning * Brittany Reynolds (deceased) * Neena, a demoness * Hogan, a warlock Summary As the charmed ones go about settling into their new lives forces from the underworld prepare to unleash a power that will destroy the sisters once and for all. Meanwhile Paige accepts a new position and learns the hard way that teaching isnt the easiest job...Phoebe and Piper attend the funeral of Brittany Reynolds, the first innocent they ever saved, only to find that her death may herald the beginning of something terrifying that will endanger the lives of all the innocents and Charmed Ones themselves. Powers Used * Orbing (3 times) - Paige * Premonition (2 times) - Phoebe * Molecular Immobilization - Piper * Lightning - Leggo Notes * This is the first issue to show how Piper's and Phoebe's powers work in the comic. * It is hinted in the previews that Javna is back. * Wyatt and Chris are younger then in the previous issue. They seem about the right age now. Trivia * Greg Horn, the guest artist for the cover of issue #2 is willing to make more charmed covers if asked by Zenescope * Raven Gregory said that he used the cover for issue #2 as a wallpaper in his P.C * Holly Marie Combs saw a resemblance between the cover of the CO's naked covered with leaves and the promo poster of her upcoming series "Pretty Little Liars". Coincidentally, her onscreen daughter in Pretty Little Liars does the same "hush" pose as Piper on the cover. Greg Horn said that he wasn't inspired by this promo and when asked he replied that its the first time he sees the promo. * On Twitter, Rose McGowan retweeted a link to the cover where the Charmed Ones are pictured in the woods naked with leaves covering them. Holly Marie Combs jokingly replied via her twitter: Strangely I don't recall that scene, while Rose said she thought it was HOT. * Greg Horn said about his cover for issue #2: Three naked witches lying under a tree... I came up with that idea all by myself and I am very proud of that. CBS really liked it too, and had only one edit--more leaves! Greg Horn's cover with less leaves (look at Piper's breast with less leaves) can be found here. * The title is based on the popular cliche "No Rest for the Wicked". * Ironically, in the first ever Charmed magazine, there is an article titled "No Rest For The Wiccas" about the actors' summer break. * This issue includes a recap, written by Paige. She briefly recaps what happened in issue #1. * Paige's recap is signed with an "xoxo". Rose McGowan often signs her tweets the same way. * Dave Hoover about the double spread pages (16 and 17): :I loved doing the dragon on this one, and over all was really happy with the results on these two pages. Then the bad news; I was told to take out the dragon, because dragons do not exist in the Charmed universe. This was a real kick in the pants, to say the least! I don't know if this came from CBS, or whether it came from the writer. The writer suggested in the script that I draw Pegasus, the winged stallion, perched on a roof top, which I thought was kind of lame. I mean come on, these are witches we're dealing with here. And I did it to add a sort of darker atmosphere, and to add an element of fantasy, which is something I love doing. I was also told not to draw skulls, I guess they're afraid of upsetting someone. :They compromised with the dragon, and decided to color it as if it was a stone statue, so at least I didn't have to remove it. :The colorist did do a great job on the whole two page spread, especially on the dragon, but in the end he had to change that as well. : Actually, to give Paul credit, he did say specifically right in the script not to draw a dragon, but I guess I'm one of those people that when you tell me not to do something I'll go right ahead and do it anyway. Maybe if he had explained why I shouldn't draw one I would have understood. I started out thinking I would draw a big lizard, but that didn't feel quite right,but then neither did drawing Pegasus. And suggesting Pegasus said to me that adding a certain fantasy element to the art was OK.They have managed to include dragons in the whole Harry Potter mythos quite effectively, and I would still contend that it doesn't make sense to start excluding things, whether they seem to cross a certain line when it comes to reality ot not. *'Dave Hoover about the magic and the weirdness:' : As a kid Bewitched was one of my favorite programs, even it was done as high comedy. Anything could happen when Samantha wiggled her nose. Gallery Sketches CharmedComic_Manor_Sketch.jpg|A sketch of the Manor Comic_Issue_2_Sketch_16_and_17_.jpg|A sketch of pages 16 and 17 Previews Comic Issue 2 Prev 12.jpg|Paige recaps issue #1 Comic Issue 2 Prev 1.jpg|The Halliwell Manor Comic Issue 2 Prev 2.jpg|Piper, Phoebe get ready for the funeral Comic Issue 2 Prev 3.jpg|and leave the kids with Leo Comic Issue 2 Prev 9.jpg|A student being teased Comic Issue 2 Prev 10.jpg|Paige calls one of the bullies to her Comic Issue 2 Prev 11.jpg|and teaches him ComicPreview_Issue2.jpg|''without text'' Comic Issue 2 Prev 4.jpg|Piper and Phoebe... Comic Issue 2 Prev 5.jpg|...attend Brittany's funeral Comic Issue 2 Prev 6.jpg|Neena and Hogan Comic Issue 2 Prev 8.jpg|Phoebe has a premonition Covers charmed2b.jpg|Issue #2 cover (David Seidman) Charmed_Comic_Preview_2.jpg|Issue #2 Wraparound cover(Greg Horn) Comic Special Issue 2.jpg|Fan Expo Canada limited 500 copies cover Comic_Cover_Issue_2.jpg|Cover with logos. David Seidman Comic_Cover_Issue_2_B.jpg|Cover with logos (Greg Horn) Other Hush_pose.jpg|Holly Marie combs tweeted that she sees a recemblace between Charmed naked cover and Pretty Little Liars promo shoot Charmed 01 - 23-24 (2010) bjk.jpg|Ad and synopsis of issue #2 found at the end of Issue #1 External Links General *Greg Horn reveals Charmed issue #2 cover *Charmed issue #2 cover in Greg Horns website (June 23,2010) Previews *Newsarama *AintItCool Reviews *Fandomania *Adam Reisinger *Kittyspryde *Readrant *TFAW.com review Category:Charmed Comics Category:Charmed Comics Volume 1